GUN: Madison City
by Paekia
Summary: Colton made a promise to Jenny and he's gonna keep his promise. Takes place after the video game ends.
1. Chapter 1

Colton White sat a top a young, golden stallion and watched as Macgruder's mines collapsed from within. A little while earlier, Colton himself had been inside, dueling it out with Macgruder himself: the man who killed his father and his best friend Ned. Vengeance was sweet as Colton and Many Wounds watched as a huge boulder fell onto Macgruder, killing him instantly. Outside, Colton looked over Macgruder's gun, a Nock Gun that was extremely powerful, but bulky. He stuck it in his saddlebag and decided to deal with it later. Many Wounds smiled at Colton and gave him a nod of appreciation and then reared his painted pony towards the Blackfoot country.

Soon Clay and his gang rode up in a cloud of dust, along with Soapy who was still clutching his hand in a red, soaked bandage. Clay looked up at the mountains where the Lost City had been and then back at Colton, who was swigging a bit of Whiskey to numb the pain of a hidden flesh wound on his left shoulder blade.

"Damn son! You are one crazy mother!" said Clay, smiling brightly. "How'd you get out after the big explosion?" asked Soapy.

"By the grace of God", he answered.

"Man," said Soapy, shaking his head "I heard there was gold up in them mountains. Too bad we couldn't get any. I hear they have this new procedure where I can get me some new fingers put on for a real nice price! Shoot, I'd love to get me some new fingers. Having only seven fingers isn't good for my line of business."

"Well ain't it your lucky day! After Colton helped us get rid of Macgruder's army, we got to investigate the mines before they collapsed. We didn't leave empty handed and since you two helped us take down Macgruder, a portion of our findings is yours" smiled Clay as he tossed them two good sized bags of pure gold.

"Thanks Clay. You've been a real good friend. Don't get into too much trouble" said Colton as he peered towards the road to Empire City.

"What, you leaving us Cole?" questioned Clay, hoping he would say no.

"I've done all I can here. Besides, Jenny has a sister up in California who doesn't now she's dead yet. I reckon I gotta be the one to tell her, since I was there."

"Can I come with you Cole? It ain't safe for me here anymore. Not after my almost hanging!" begged Soapy.

"I guess so. I'm sure I'll need you for something."

Clay rode over closer to Colton and placed his hand on Colton's right shoulder. "You take care of yourself Cole and come back and see us sometime."

Colton nodded his head and then spurred his horse into a gallop, which Soapy followed closely behind. They were to follow the railroad tracks all the way into California to find Jenny's sister.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Madison City: City of Thieves  
Jenny told me about her younger

sister Gwyneth, before she died.

The right thing to do was to go

and give her the bad news in person.

Madison City was real close to the New Mexico-California border and was much larger than Empire City. As the two rode into town, their presence was hardly noticed, which was fine with Colton because he didn't care too much for being the center of attention. All sorts of people roamed the streets of Madison; Whites, blacks, Spanish, oriental, men, women, and children. But in every situation, the whites were superior and everyone else obeyed them.

"So, where's this broad at anyways?" asked Soapy, looking around nervously as if someone might recognize him.

"Jenny said that she works at a saloon near the edge of town on the main street. I'm supposed to ask for Gwyneth Porter."

They rode on further, past The Rocky Ridges Saloon, then a little ways up was the Calamity Gals' Saloon and the Howlin' Hole Saloon. Finally they came to the edge of town which ended on the edge of a cliff, sort of like Dodge city did, only beyond a bridge was the Town Hall and a fork in the road that ran south and south west. To their right, just before the bridge was The Poisoned Apple Saloon. They mounted off their horses and tied them tightly to the railing.

Inside The Poisoned Apple came the sweet smell of a higher class brothel combined with a thriving saloon. Colton walked over to the barkeep, followed closely by Soapy who looked around nervously, but then saw a sign advertising a doctor. "Hey, Cole. I'm gonna go see if the doctor can give me some new fingers." Colton nodded and then leaned on the bar, waiting for the barkeep to get to him. The barkeep walked over and smiled brightly.

"Hello sir. What can I interest you in?" he asked, motioning towards the booze.

"Actually, I'm looking for a girl who works here, Gwyneth Porter?" said Colton, leaning in a bit so not to many could here him.

"What's your business?" asked the barkeep, suspicious.

"It's about her sister Jenny."

The barkeep's eyes widened a bit as he set down the glass he was cleaning and headed towards a doorway covered in glass beads and fabric. As Colton waited, he swigged more of his Whiskey to keep the numbness of his shoulder blade. He saw a few other saloon girls wandering around and wondered why Jenny's sister was one of the special ones; he soon found out why.

The barkeep came back around the bar, followed closely by a busty redhead in a green corset mini-dress adorned with black ruffled lace with fishnet stockings and draping a black boa on her arms. Her hair was mostly up, but she left a few thick strands dangling down that danced on her large breasts. Her backside swayed smoothly as she walked up to Colton with a slight smile on her face, but Colton could see the worry in her eyes.

"Mr. Philips here says that you have word of my sister Jenny?" she asked in a sweet and gentle voice that was soothing to his ears.

"Yes ma'am" he said, tacking off his hat in respect for the lady. "Your sister was a good friend of mine and she asked me to tell you if anything should happen to her. I'm sorry to say that she's was murdered by a renegade priest in Empire City".

Gwyneth took a deep breath, but held in her tears. Colton could see that she would rather sob deeply for the loss of her older sister, but in the presence of future clients, she would not dare. She moved a bit of her dangling hair behind her ear with one of her black gloves and smiled at Colton. "Thank you. Any friend of Jenny's is a friend of mine" she said, placing her hand on his. "I didn't catch your name."

"The name's Colton White, but you can call me Cole, Ms. Porter".

"Please, call me Gwen. No need to be all formal when you're a friend of the family."

Colton smirked slightly.

"Did Jenny ever give that old trunk to Ned?" she asked, sitting down in front of Cole.

"No ma'am. Ned was killed in a steamboat ambush along with everyone else onboard. I was there when it happened." Colton lowered his head a bit, still mourning over his lost friend. Gwen put her hand over her mouth and looked at Cole. "So that means that YOU'RE the boy that Ned raised?"

"Uh, yes ma'am, but how'd you know?"

"Jenny told me all about you and how you helped her get to Empire City. It's a shame she got mixed up in all of Hoodoo and Macgruder's schemes."

"Wait, you knew about Hoodoo and Macgruder?" questioned Colton, but was silenced by her finger touching his lips. "We can't further our conversation at this time, but come back around 8 O'clock. I should be through with my client.

"You're client?" he asked, following her eyes to a stagecoach that pulled up. Out stepped a man dressed in fine attire and walked with a cane that he didn't need. He walked in and smiled at Gwen, who beamed a fake smile at him as she met his arm and walked with him, arm in arm.

"Hello my dear. Your looking wonderful today" said the man in a flirtatious, yet devious tone of voice. Colton could sense jealousy in his words. Gwen batted her eyes and smiled brightly, blushing a bit.

"Say, you ain't from around here, are you?" asked the man, a little suspiciously as he looked over Colton.

"No sir. New Mexico" said Colton, gradually sipping on his whiskey flask.

"Well, welcome to Madison City. I'm Mayor Hugh Carson. I do hope you enjoy the scenery" smirked the mayor as he walked back towards the back with Gwen. Colton could here the mayor asking questions about him.

"Oh, he's just a family friend. He won't do nobody harm…"

Another corrupt Mayor?

Where were they all coming from?  
I didn't know the answer yet,

but I had to find Soapy

and tell him about my

8 O'clock meeting

with Gwen.

Colton found the Doctor's, but no Soapy. He saw a blonde haired woman sitting up at a desk, twirling a pencil around. She noticed him and perked up a bit. "Hi there! Are you here for an appointment or here to make one?" she asked, smiling brightly, exposing the fact that she was missing a tooth.

"Actually, I'm lookin' for a fellow who came in here lookin' to get some new fingers." Said Cole, looking around a bit.

"Oh! Yes. He's in the back with the Doctor. You can go in there if ya like. I'm sure Dr. Jones won't mind." She said, twirling a bit of hair that had come loose from her huge bun at the back of her head. Colton nodded as he walked through the curtain and inside the operating room that also functioned as a coroner's office and a personal office. Soapy was sitting on top of a desk, smiling at Colton.

"Hey! Cole! Guess what! The Doc here sure fixed my hand up real nice!" smiled Soapy, showing Cole his bloody new fingers that were sown onto his hand. They were splinted straight so they could attach better. The fingers however were a bit more pale than his skin. "I got me some China man fingers!" said Soapy excitedly.

"Is this gonna work, Doc?" asked Colton, not s sure that something like this would actually work.

"Actually I have a very good success rate with this procedure. In due time those new fingers will be good as new! Plus they'll eventually match his skin color in due time." The Doctor turned back to Soapy. "Now look here. Keep putting this ointment on your fingers every day, ya hear?"

"Yes sir Doc! Ointment everyday!" said Soapy, hoping off the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how much do we owe ya, Doc?" asked Colton, grabbing his money bag. The Doctor just waved them away. "No need for that my boy. It's on the house. Just make sure you tell folks about me and my handy work, deal?" smiled Dr. Jones.

Colton nodded "sure thing, Doc. Thanks."

Colton and Soapy walked out of the doctor's office and out into the main road again. Soapy was following close behind Colt, still examining his fingers.

"Boy, I thought I'd never be seeing these fingers again!" smiled Soapy. "So, how'd it go with Jenny's sister? Did ya find her?"

"Yea, I found her. I have to meet her back at The Poisoned Apple at 8 O'clock. I guess we better find us a place to stay until then." Said Colton, looking around.

"Yea. We don't want to look inconspicuous" said Soapy, looking around too.

"I don't think you said that right, Soapy, but I understand what you mean."

We got ourselves a room down at the Old Cambria Hotel.

It wasn't much, but it'll do.

I was beginning to wonder if every town I went through

had a corrupt mayor I was going have to kill.

8 O'clock approached swiftly and Colt was already headed toward The Poisoned Apple. He didn't see Mayor Hugh's coach there anymore, which gave him the alright to come on inside. He walked inside and nodded to the barkeep who nodded him towards the back entrance that was adorned with a purple glass beaded curtain. He walked through and found a few whores playing cards and smoking some cigarettes.

"Any of you seen Gwen?" he asked, tipping his hats respectfully towards the ladies. The larger one of the three walked towards him and grabbed his arm.

"Why you want Gwen? She's nothing compared to me. The bigger the better, cowboy" winked the chubby whore.

"No thanks. Now where's Gwen?" he said, prying her hands off his arm. The chubby woman pouted.

"She's upstairs, last door on your right."

Colton headed upstairs and passed many doors. Some open and exposing their occupants and some closed, but you could hear what was going on inside. Finally he came to the last door on the right and knocked.

"Just a minute" said Gwen as she tidied up herself and cleaned up a bit. She finally opened the door.

"Ma'am" he said, taking off his hat and walking inside. Gwen quickly shut the door.

"Please, have a seat" offered Gwen as she pointed towards her bed. Colton accepted the offer. "And please, call me Gwen. Ma'am seems so formal for a friend of the family" she said, smiling.

Colton looked her over. She looked a lot different than her sister Jenny and a lot prettier. Gwen was wearing a long, silky white under dress with a lilac corset around her waist and her hair was still up.

"So Jenny told you a lot about everything that went on in Dodge City and Empire City?" questioned Colt as he watched her intently. Gwen sat down next to Colton and sighed.

"Yes. She wrote to me everyday until she died. I just assumed she was busy and all." Gwen looked down at the ground and took down her hair.

"Yeah. She got mixed up in all of that mess down there. This Reverend Reed actually killed her. Hoodoo's orders though." Colton saw Gwen nodding slightly. "I took care of them though—Hoodoo and Reed." Colton added.

Gwen turned toward Colton and placed her hand on his knee. "How'd she die?" Colton raised an eyebrow. "Reed slit her throat"

"Figures. That's the easiest way to kill a lady" said Gwen, glaring at the floor. The room then fell silent for a moment.

"SO, what else did Jenny tell you?"

Gwen smiled. "She told me a lot about her days at The Alhambra and about Ned and the trunk, Sadie, Hoodoo, MacGruder, and you. A lot about you." Colton looked towards Gwen curiously. "I think she fancied you a little. I on the other hand, thought you were just a figment of her imagination. You know, an over exaggeration." Smirked Gwen.

"Well now you know I'm real."

"Yep, real and everything she said about you was true then? You know—size wise?" smirked Gwen as she glanced down at Colton. He chuckled a bit.

"Figures. I guess sisters share everything." Smiled Colton.

"Well, since you're here on a special appointment, we shouldn't let the night go to waste, shall we?" she said, taking his hat and reaching over his body to place it on one of the bed posts. She turned her head towards his and smiled. He smirked back.

"No, why waste a perfectly good night?" he said as he started taking off his weapon holsters and such.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun came up high on the eastern side and shined brightly through Gwen's window. She could feel the warmth on her back as she rested upon Colton's chest, slowly moving her long painted fingernail back and forth upon his bare skin, just below his nipple. Colton was leaning back against the wrought iron headboard and stroking her long, red hair.

"How'd you and Jenny get mixed up in all this escorting business anyhow?" questioned Colton. Gwen sighed and smiled a bit. "We were sorta forced into it really. When Ma and Pa were killed, we were forced to live at a Madame's house. Jenny became an instant classic with the fellows down in Dodge; the way she walked and talked was perfect." Gwen sighed, reminiscing.

"What about you? How'd you get all the way here, to Madison City?" Gwen chuckled a bit. "Well Madame took a fine liking to me. Said I wasn't the right material for a shit hole like Dodge so she kept me locked away for her finer clientele. One day a man came from here and offered Madame a hefty payment for me and now I've been here ever since." Gwen sat up and covered her breasts with the sheet as she leaned back on the headboard as well.

"How'd Jenny take you being sold?" asked Colton, looking into Gwen's eyes. "She didn't like it too much. Threw a tantrum about it and Madame punished her good. She beat her raw and then locked her up for a good while. That's when Jenny met Sadie."

"Why don't you just leave? Run away and be free? Maybe find yourself a good man and have a couple of kids?" questioned Colton, sitting up. Gwen stood up and walked to the window, still holding on to her sheets. Colton grabbed his pants and began putting them on.

"Because people like me don't get to be free Cole. The only way we get out of this business is if we get to old or we die. End of story. There ain't no happy endings in this line of work." She sat down on a chair by a desk. "I want to be free Cole. I want to get to experience things I may never get to. I want to have a happy ending with a husband and a couple of kids."

"Then why don't you? Why not just pack up a few things and leave tonight? Leave before anything bad happens." Gwen smirked and went over to her trunk and pulled out some clothes and went behind a changing screen.

"Cause they always find us. Marla down the hall tried runnin' but she didn't get very far. They caught up with her down in Anderson City and beat her ruthlessly and then sold her to some saloon out in the middle of nowhere. I don't want that happening to me." Gwen came out from behind the changing screen and sighed as she glanced at Colton, now fully dressed.

Colton heard her and looked towards her. She was in a short, purple ruffled saloon dress with her hair up in a large bun in the back with pretty barrettes on wither side near er temples to keep any loose hair from falling in her face. She smiled a bit, pleased with the look on Colton's face.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she called out, feeling her heartbeat a little faster. "Why it's you're most favorite customer in all of Madison City my dear!" boasted Mayor Hugh on the other side of her door. He tried opening her door but it was locked.

"Just a minute Mayor" she answered back, widening her eyes at Colton and motioning for him to hide. "Let me just clean up a bit." Gwen began rushing around moving and throwing stuff into her trunk. Colton had nowhere else to hide but underneath her bed. To hide him a bit more, Gwen pushed a few suitcases underneath there too. Finally she made it to the door and unlocked it.

"Sorry about that Hugh. Wasn't expecting company so early in the morning" she admitted truthfully. Normally Mayor Hugh showed up well past eleven to have lunch with her down at a restaurant near the edge of town. "Sorry about that darling. I just came by to see if you wouldn't mind coming with me to the next town over for a little bit of theatre? I'm helping an old friend promote some business of his and I'd love it if you could join me" he said smoothly, running his fingers down her bare arms. "You are my most prized accessory."

She blushed. "I would be honored to join you. Allow me a few minutes to change into something a bit more comfortable to travel in?" she requested. He smiled brightly as he stepped over to her bed and sat down. "Sure thing. You go on ahead and get all gussied up for me."

Gwen smiled and stepped behind her changing screen, smiling instantly disappearing. She bent down and looked underneath the bed to see if he was alright. The mattress where Mayor Hugh was sitting was almost on top of him. She mouthed the word "sorry" as she got up and got dressed. She came out from behind the changing screen in a long, white bustle dress with purple vertical stripes and a little white parasol to go with. Her hair was thrown up in two golden combs that allowed some of her hair to fall down. You'd never have guessed her for a saloon girl.

"This should do nicely?" she questioned, posing for the Mayor. His eyes widened a bit, not expecting her to clean up so nicely. "My my my! You are just full of surprises! You look marvelous!" he said, gently caressing her shoulders and kissing her on the cheek. "Well, let's get going before the traffic gets bad out there. I'd hate to be late." He said, linking arms with Gwen and walking her out of her room.

When the coast was clear, Colton crawled out from underneath Gwen's bed and looked out her window. He saw the stagecoach that was waiting for them outside and he quickly slipped out the window and down to it. Somehow, without being seen, he was able to slip into the little box and hide.


End file.
